lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The evil O,malley/Guide to lotr
Hey O'Malley. Is it possible for me to add my own little twicks to your article, such as facts to note, and whatnot? If my information is inaccurate, you can just correct it for me. Thanks --Dubtiger 22:21, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Sure, tell me on my talk page thingy first, I can make it so that it sounds funny. I read in a guide of a guide that if a tip sounds funny, people will remember it. BTW, I answered this one quick, im like superman, I know when im needed, P.S: I plan to start an RP, if you've got any LOTR loving buddies, ask em to join. The Evil O'malley 23:49, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't really have any LotR-loving buddies. --Dubtiger 18:09, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Yes ok, BTW Good point with the Strider thing, I still need evidence. Also if you've got any suggestions about The evil O,malley/Guide to lotr, just tell here. The Evil O'malley 21:34, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :Alright. If you want me to quote directly from my one-volume edition of The Lord of the Rings, I can do so. It'll just take me 10 minutes max to find it, then copy it somewhere here. For Notable facts, I can say that Merry and Pippin died of age, and were laid next to the Aragorn II's body. I have archives in my Lord of the Rings book, so I can give you all sorts of family trees, basis of LotR language, etc... --Dubtiger 17:10, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ::Nvrm, I went to find the letter anyways. It's on Chapter 10, Book 1. The background is Frodo received a letter from Barlaman Butterbur, wondering why the landlord didn't send it to his house in the Shire. Here is the exact wording of the letter. I'm bolding the important points here. :::THE PRANCING PONY, BREE. Midyear's Day, Shire Year, 1418 ::::Dear Frodo, :::::Bad news has reached me here. I must go off at once. You had better leave Bag End soon, and get out of the Shire before the end of July at latest. I will return as soon as I can; and I will follow you, if I find that you are gone. Leave a message for me here, if you pass through Bree. You can trust the landlord (Butterbur). You may meet a friend of mine one the Road: a Man, lean, dark, tall, by some called Strider. He knows our business and and will help you. Make for Rivendell. There I hope we may meet again. If I do not come, Elrond will advise you. ::::::::Yours in haste :::::::::GANDALF ::::PS. Do NOT use It again, not for any reason whatever! Do not travel by night! ::::PPS. Make sure that it is the real Strider. There are many strange men on the roads. His true name is Aragorn. All that is gold does not glitter, Not all those who wander are lost; The old that is strong does not wither, Deep roots are not reached by the frost. From the ashes a fire shall be woken, A light from the shadows shall spring; Renewed shall be blade that was broken, The crownless again shall be king. ::::PPPS. I hope Butterbur sends this promptly. A worthy man, but his memory is like a lumber-room: thing wanted always buried. If he forgets, I shall roast him. ::::::::Fare Well! --Dubtiger 17:54, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Ok, very good point. --The Evil O'malley 21:52, 29 August 2007 (UTC)